Pokesex: Eeveelution
by FLOX CAT
Summary: Read as you see the love life of the Hoilday sisters.
1. Dr. Valentine

Jack, the anthro Meowstic, was super worrie. So worrie that he fidget his glasses. He was at the hospital for his blood test. He had hemophobia, and it was bad. He had to go to Black City's Hospital to do this hell hole. He saw Pokkens and Humans come and go. Jack watch them until he hear, "Jack Ice? Dr. Holiday is ready for you.". Jack follow the anthro Ditto nurse to the Docter's lab, wondering who this man who going to take some blood. Jack sat in the exam chair and waited for the Doc. 'Shit, I'm fuck!', Jack scream in his mind. He waited for 5 mins. until, "Hold on baby. I'm here. Sorry for the _teasing _of time.", from a seduction, women's voice. Dr. Hoilday came in and it was reveil that Dr. was a MS. It was also reveil that the Docter was an anthro Glaceon, who was wearing a white docter coat. However the thing is wad she had her buttons half open to show her cleavage and red bra. Even worst, she had a ginormous J-cups, whitch explains the button problem. Her body was in a wine glass shape with a big juicy butt. "So I'm Docter Valentine Hoilday. I heard you were Jack Ice. A blood test? Oh don't worrie, I don't _BITE._", The Dr. said in a sexy tone. Jack mouth drop hard, HE WAS GETTING A BLOOD TEST FROM THIS MILF?!? Dr. Hoilday started by cheacking his arms. "So you didn't ate anything right? It would be a shame if you ate a... you know a like a _cream pie _or a _cherry_.". 'Please stop..', Jack said in his mind. He fail to keep his penis small, now 5ins. cramp in his boxer and jeans. At least it helping his anxiety. The docter strap his left arm wipe it in gaze. Dr. Hoilday then said in her hot voice, "Ok _baby_. I going to take it _all._ So look at something good.". "Right. I do that.", Jack said as Dr. Hoilday put the needle in his arm. The problem wasn't the pain, it was the BLOOD. He try to find something to stare at. The feared Meowstic's eyes hit the blue balloons. bullsize on the cleavage. Unknowed to the Freach Pokken cat, Dr. Hoilday knew he was staring and had a boner. The blood test was done. The Doc. put the bangen on the wound. "Ok! Let me send this to the LAB and cheack your healt history docs. After that, you can go rest _big boy_.", Dr. Hoilday said as she left. 'ODE TO FUCKING JOY!', Jack yell in his mind, smiling to thoughts words. He can go home, play music on his paino, paint on his canvas and take a nap. He was almost free. However, the luck crash down like a nose-dive plane. "Um.. sorry baby, but we have a _naughty _problem.", Dr. Hoilday said coming in the room, "We have to do the **SEX TEST.**". Jack was going to have an heart attack. The sex test, or semen collection, is need for Pokken's heath history and the only two ways to do to it:** Masturbation or Sexual Intercourse**. Jack was so a virgin. This was maddness. How could Jack do the JACK?!? He never masturbate to his lust, he was that innocence. "Ok... but is there a more... you know?", Jack hinted shyly. Dr. Hoilday nod and took Jack in to the SCT room. She gave Jack a cup. "Now, I think you may need some help. Can _I play too_?", Dr. Hoilday ask in a sexy tone. "Uh...sure.", Jack said, thinking of what she'll do. The docter remove her coat, reveling under that coat, she was wearing just red panties and bra. Jack blush so hard, is dark blue face turn purple. "So... I... I'm sorry but I... don't have any guilty pleasures.", He said shurring. "Oh baby, I think know when I not only see a _sexy, _virgin, but one who has a past it seam?", Dr. Hoilday said and ask, look in Jack eyes. Jack sight and speak: "Sorry, I had a bad childhood. My mother die by my father shooting her in a drunkin rage. I saw the whole thing and was traumatize. Also me and Brother was spilt-up foster care. I never saw him again. I grew up in a group home. All way in schools, I had no friends. I'm now an artist and a musician. However I also a guy with PTSD, OCD and Anxiety. Again, I'm super sorry.". Jack then began to tear up. "I... See.", Dr. Hoilday said. She then quickly hug Jack, to his shock, and said, "I understand, I to been hurt. I... was rape by my dad. Luckly my sisters weren't harm. My family, mainly my mom, blame me for losing dad by putting him in jail. I too had no one to ally with. So I'm a docter who has PTSD and RAD. I'll I do is flirt in hope to find someone.". Jack was shock, but Dr. Hoilday smile, "Now I've found my man.". She then wisper in his ear in a sexy voice, "_Specially when he stare at your queens and had a king. heehee.". _Jack thought for a bit until he caught on. "Oh Fuck." Then Dr. Hoilday kiss Jack in the mouth, meeting toungs. She move away and said " Its super OK. Now lets begin with the _Queen buster._ Sit on the floor put this on.". She gave him a condom for the Semen Test. Jack sat on the floor while putting the condom on. Then in a second, Dr. Hoilday got down and put the cover dick in between the bra cover J-Cups tits. Jack begain to hump the blue yoga balls, feeling the soft pillow of heaven. It was warm too, whitch was hotter because the Doc. was an ice-type. "Oh... FUCK! DOC. YOUR...TITS! IT'S HOT!", Jack moan, his cock twiching in begging to cum. "All... Sweet heart, your an angel baby. Please call me by name. You know..._Big Boy._", Valentine said softy. Jack was mind blown, brain dead from Valentine's breasts of godess, and Valentine love it. "Oh...NO! I'm BLOWING the seeds!", Jack moaned. Valentine smirk and squeeze the vaily. "Cum. I demand the cum in the condom. If you do..._I'll be your sexy girlfriend._". Valentine's teasting words made Jack cum. He blast his load in condom. After that, Valentine put on gloves and slowly took the condom off. She seal the condom and put it in the biocase. She notes that Jack look upset. "Don't worrie, I ment it.". Her words hit Jack and she lock the door. Valentine remove her bra and said, "Also were not done. Your a 21 virgin with a 24 MILF who you made **_HORNY_**. It's time to suck the _lollypop_.". Valentine then put her mouth on his cock and suck. Her toung dance with the cock, rubbing the buds on the vains. "OH VALENTINE!", Jack cried as he felt the hot, wet dance of the toung. He was hot sweating while Valentine hadn't broke one. "OH FUCK! I CUMING HARD!", Jack said and to his shock, Valentine took ALL the pearly whites. In a pop, Valentine move off the cock. "Look like a recarge is require.", She said moving her boobs in Jack face. Jack wast no time grabing the tits. Jack's hands felt the soft tits. He play and nend them like dough. He slap them together, seeing them wiggle and bonce. Jack then suck the tits, nawe them like a baby. Valentine moan as she felt her breast massage from her new boyfriend. "Oh..._I'm...cuming._", She moan, cuming in her underware. Jack's cock was now hard and ready to bang. "Now it time to take your _V-card._", Valentine said as she remove her panties. She lade down on the floor, showing her blue pussy. The horny Meowsitc jump on and ram is stick in her. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!", Valentine scream as Jack fuck her hard. His card was mailed as his cock was massage by the pussy walls, milking it for cum. Valentine was in bliss. This was real LOVE. The love she needed. "Oh...please hurry. Cum... please cum. I want to... broke from... your bitch breaker. I love you... I need you. _toy me... fuck me... grope me... **LOVE ME!**_", Valentine moan and cried. They begain the make out, Jack groping the breasts while Valentine tickle the balls. Mouths, fill with spit and sloppely kissing. Sexes, hugging and pounding together. They fuck hard for a solded 30 mins. Finaly, with the womb squeezing and the cock throbing, they came hard. Valentine felt her scarde pussy being fill with smooth, soft seeds, coftering the walls. Jack's cock felt bliss as it blase it virgin cum. Jack also felt the pussy juices drowning his cock. Both Jack and Valentine rested on the floor. Valentine got up and said, "Thank you, Jack. Again, I love you. So, I'll sign you out.".

Jack was know at his car, ready to go. However, Valentine show up quickly. Knock on the door and Jack open. "Hey, I wanted to ask you if I live with you for awhile. You see... today I've been kick out of my aparten becaues my raint was late and now my land lorde unlock me out.", Valentine ask, ears drooping in shame. Jack smile. He now he wasn't alone anymore.


	2. Principal Halloween

"SHIT! FUCK!", yell the oragan hair man running though the halls. "There's that fucker!", one of the gangstas said. William was running for his life. Being a Human in a 90% Pokken high school in Techonville was hell to him. The young man was trap in the dead end hallway. The Pokken gangstas were on him. "So, lets kick his ass.", said the Ekas Pokken. "Yeah, fuck him up the but.", said the Houndour Pokken. "Lets river dance in that fuck", said the Timburr Pokken. "NO! PLEASE! STOP!", William plea, with tears in his eyes. The gangstas started to punch and kick him, one giving him a black eye. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK YOU POKERS DOING!?!", a Pokken girl that all thouse boys known scream. "SHIT! IT'S HALLOWEEN!", the Ekas shouted, Halloween, the Pokken Eevee who was youngest of the Hoildays, shouted back: "YEAH YOU NIGGA POKKEN! IF DON'T LEAVE I GONNA BUST A CAP IN YOUR ASS! I FUCK YOU UP LIKE PILL COSBY AND JARED FUCKLE YOU DICK HEADS! SO OK SEX WITH EACH OTHER YOU HOGS!". Just like, the gangstas ran. William sighed in realve. Halloween was his only friend. She was strong with that bite and is known as a gangsta herself, a.k.a, 'The Saw Queen' (Nickname from the horror movie). The Eevee walk to William and got him on his feet. "Snniff.. Thank you Hallow.", William said, Wiping his tears. Halloween sigh, cross her arms and said, "So tell me, how the hell did you fuck yourself this time.". "I try to catch a girl, but it turn out...", William sigh, "She was dating that Ekas.". Halloween roll eyes, "Readly. You white crack jackass. You that horny? Your gonna be like my mama, a slut. Look, I understand your weak, but super nice baby bitch, but hell your gonna be a slut. You, a middle school slut, hell no. Will, kill a motherfucker in ass if he or she or it or WHATEVER be your pimp.". William bit his lip. He knew that Halloween's mother had sex at listes 8 man, which got Ms.Hoilday prengan 8 times. That's why the Hoildays were diffrent in personalites. Halloween's father was an Afican-Amerca human, who saw his child was a full-blown Anthro Eevee, he left in a sonic boom. Now Halloween was an Afican Eevee girl street gangsta. "Sorry Hallow, but I want a girl for the Halloween dance. OH! THAT'S RIGHT!", William realze. He open up his bookbag and took out a box. "Happy Birthday!". Halloween mouth drop to the floor. "The fuc...", She said as took the box. William knew that the Hoildays' mother don't care about their birthdays, making worse that the fact they born on hoildays. (Punie Right (; ) Today was Halloween and Halloween's Birthday. Halloween open the box and saw a royal gold neckiles with a shiny, blood red ruby. "NIGGA!?! God damn! How the fuck...", Halloween stop, seeing a teacher. He past by into the lunch room and Halloween continue: "How the fuck you get this. This is some good shit here. I know I get rocks, but thought crack bitch.", Halloween study neckiles, shock about the gift. However this was not the first. William was a child from a rich family who was known for there high tech stuff they sale. William didn't have the sin of greed like most rich kids. Halloween had gain money from him do to the fact they knew she needed it. Halloween sigh, "Well that's it. You got it.". "Got what...?", William ask worrily. Halloween smurk, quick kiss him on the cheak and said: "Got a girlfriend, which is **me**. I can't let the other girls have you. So l'll be your pimp.". William smile and blush. "Thank you Hallow. I will be fateful to you.".

7 YEARS Later

William drove in to his old middle school's parking lot at 6:00 pm. As of now, he was a great boss at his family business. He now had a big house, a Lamborghini Murclelago, two kids and a wife. However, he was same Willam, nice and pure with no greed. Now, the rich man didn't know why his wife call him here for, specally when it his Birthday. the cold Winter wind blew as he walk to the front door. He went in and walk to the principal's office. William came in sat in the chair in front the principal's desk like a pre-teen. The office look ematy, specally when the room was big. The office lights, which was off when he came in, turn on and there was is wife by the light switch. His wife was nobody but Halloween, who was also now the principal of their old middle school. William kept his words about Halloween stay with her. As for Halloween, she change greatly. First off, she was more proper, though she kept her rouge. She also clean up the gangsta thing do to growing up and staying with William. She knew when she had their twins, she didn't want them to be trap in the hood too. The biggest change was that she was now an Umbreon with a sexy body. She had good, round ass, a thin, soft figer and big H-cups breasts. The only two things she kept was her cursing (if not around the kids or her job) and her streets smarts. William was wondering why his wife was here in her red coat and blue skirt. "Hey sweey heart. Happy Birthday!", Halloween said, walking to him with a big box in her hands. William smile as he took it, "Thanks Hallow". He he open the box and the first thing was a teddy bear. William blush as that was a gift gag she did to him to remine him that she was his pimp (or now his wife). He then pull out a video game, he was a gamer. He then pull out...? "Wait? What?". William pull out a sky blue Diamond with a heart and his name cut in. William smile and ask, "I love it, but why?". Halloween smirk: "You lovely dummy. It's payback for my 15 Birthday. It's also a thank you for giving me your life. You gave me your money, smarts, time and thouse sexy times.". William blush as Halloween got closer. "I love you, and never truely gave back. Of cours I gave two nutty kids, my sexy ass that you like, protected your ass, help you in the hood and fuck you some more... but I never gave back for your kindess. Your a good bitch that love me, even when I'm being a nigga, a fagit, a bitch, an ass and a cunt. Your pure, so I need to give you a gift in are old school when we started dating and here we are." Halloween noted that William had tears. He smile and said, "Thank you Hallow. I know you ment it, but you gave me the huge thing I needed: A Person To Love With. I love you because you were the only Pokken to talk to and you help with my problem of my mom and dad. Now you gave me two beautiful kids. You gave me your heart.". Halloween's steel heart break and melt. "You bitch! Shut up and kiss me!", She cried as she hug him. they made out as William's dirty hands went to her ass, groping the buns. The Umbreon stop the kiss and said, "Baby wait, there are two more gifts. First, eat the candy at the bottom of the box. Then wait for the other gift.". William node, then went back to the box. He pull out a small box with chocolate. He did eat one, but he was confuse. Then out of the blue: "OH FUCK! WHAT THE HEL...Ohhhh!", William moan and wine. His dick grew to it's 5ins. in a fast pates. "Don't worry, It get **_HOTTER._**", Halloween said coming out under the desk and jump on it in a sexy pose. Halloween was now in a white bra and panties. They prast on her black skin. William click to the idea. "Ohh...Damn...You...Drug...Penis...", He moan. He walk to his wife, took off his pants and boxers and got top of Halloween, humping her cest. "Oh look, my birthday bitch is horny. Want your last gift my puppy. You can have it. Hump my tits.", Halloween tease, rumbing her bra cover tits. William needed his cock in her cleavage, under her bra. He hump hard to the soft black milk jugs. The breast fuck was so much for Halloween. She moan as she squeeze the jugs. However, she had a mind of steel. The cock throb as William felt his cum rushing in: I'm...I'm". "OH! Is my hoe about to 'Dick Squrt' me. Then cum like the bitch I marrie Godess Damn!" , Halloween moan. William came and painted her breast white. "Oh... please Hallow, let me cum in your ass.", William beged, his cock still horny. Halloween smurk and pull her panties down. She then sprade her cheaks, showing her clean poop shoot. "Go on, doggy my ass my stick fuck. Your pure heart is weak to my ass.", The Umbreon said. Now to be fair, William has his heart always it the right place, even durning sex. However, William will ament that greedly love his wife's ass. He was an ass man after all. He line dick, humping and rubbing the buns first. The butt was soft and bouncy, best for hotdoging. The sexy 'smacks!' were echoing the room. "Alright my love, I'm going in the backdook.", William said nicely. Cheesely, Classic, sexy: Halloween love that. She felt the cock rub in her ass slowly. He was teasing her, trying to break her in cum. Hallow will cum. Not now, but soon. William started to bang the hole, the slaps were music. He also started to grope the cheaks, not slap, GROPE. "Oh...Shit.", moan Halloween, 'He being good at try to make me cum. No. Can't Must hold on.'. Halloween was now struggling to hold on to her climax. She need to hold, Untill the ending part. William was having a sexy blast with her ass. The cum made the cock slipery to fuck the ass. "I'm calling in rain in the forcast! 100% cum!", William said. Halloween felt the throbing cock hitting her ass. "Oh... Ok! Cum my bi...oh fuck...", Halloween moan, holding for dear life. William came hard in the shoot. Halloween's pussy broke and her snap. "FFFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!", she scream as a waterfall of juice came out. They collapes on the dest. "Sorry love I...". William intrupe her by kissing her. "I know, it ok. This is great Birthday ever. I love you...ZZZZ". William fell a sleep in Hallow's pillows. "Uh... you bitch, I love you.", Halloween sighed. Luckly she planed for this. It was Winter Break, so she call her oldest sister to watch the kids and long story short, they plan to sleep here. She lift William up, lay him on the floor, grab a blanket, put his head back in her boobs and cover them in the blanket. "Goodnight, my love. Happy Birthday.". With that, they slept in the warm office. The best Birthday party ever.


	3. Swimmer Patrick

(WARING: ALOT OF 'When People Take Anime Too Far' JOKES! YOU BE WARN)

It was the middle of the day at the Rainbotke's Gym's indoor pool. Nobody was here expets a Pokken Vaporeon in a Yellow, rubber One-Piece swim suite. She had sexy and built body, with a six pack, strong arms, strong legs and big I-cups breasts. This was Patty, a competitive swimmer who was swimming for relaxing. She just got back from the Xeon's Swimming Championship, winning a sliver. She didn't care because she love swimming. Patty swam unilt she heard... " I XYZ summon, Number 39..." (Zexal) 'Smack!'. Patty turn to see a pink-hair woman felt into the swimming era. Her hair was short and her eyes were green. She was Alice Shotgun, who was anime and manga manic. So much, she did look like Kimial Diehi from Soul Eater. Patty knew Alice because she was her girlfriend. Right now it seem that Alice was fighting a human woman with her 'super powers'. Alice jump up to her feet screaming, "I'm not done!". She pull out a scythe. (RWBY) She swing the scythe to the woman, who grab it and punch Alice in the face. "Bitch fight me like a real bitch!", the woman shouted. Patty had a enoght and got out of pool. The woman saw the Pokken and snap, "Who the fuck are you!". "Please stop this. She don't mean harm.", Patty said looking at Alice in worrie look.

15 mins later

"Baby, you didn't need too that.", Patty said to Alice while giving her a towel. They were in the locker room now, after the woman threw Alice in the pool in rage. It turns out that earlier Alice was in the basketball gym hearing the woman making dirty jokes about lesbians being flower girls and they should masturbate to their rainbow flags. This made Alice mad and she attack. "Look, I'm sorry. It not easy being hated. Rember how I was?", Alice said, removing her clostes. Her cute C-cups bounce when she pull her bra off. Patrick knew what Alice ment. They started dating two months ago. Alice at first was sceared about reaving she's gay, but thanks to Patty, she was free from the closet. Patty was her hero. "I love you Alice.", Patty said looking at her girlfriend. Patty too had a bad life. At first, her mother thought that Patty was a boy, which she name her Patrick. Then then the kids at school made fun at her because her name, and her sex. She felt like werio than anything. When she ment Alice, she felt proud about her love of girls. Alice noted that Patty was removing her swim suite. Patty's big jugs flop open. "Hey...Patty? Can I suck your tits?", Alice ask, staring at her boobs like deer in head-lights. Patty smile and said, "Yes, more than that too you know.". Alice quickly walk over and grab the blue yogi balls. She began to suck the nipples, groping them too, like the sexy beast. Patty moan as she move themselfs on the locker room's floor. Alice kept sucking on the breasts like a baby. She wanted to please her girlfriend to death. She worship the queen breasts. Patty thought it was time to move to the main action. "Alice, lets fuck.", Patty moan as she push Alice down on the floor. She got top and started to sicssor their pussies. "OH FUCK!", scream Alice as grope Patty's breasts, toying the nipples. Patty was trying to hold on to her climax, hoping to cum with her lover. Patty pay back Alice's breast massage by grabbing Alice's little Cs. "Please Patrick, GROPE MY BOOBS!", Alice plead. The pussies made slaps sound as Patrick play with her girlfriend's bouncy balls. Patty then felt a rush and scream, "OH FUCK ME TO HEAVEN! I'M CUMMING! BISS ME ALICE! TAKE ME TO SEXY PARDICE!". Pussy cum flew as the girls came hard with Alice chewing the blue breasts and Patty groping the little boobs. They fell to the floor, kissing and making out.

Patty and Alice walk out of the gym and look up at the sky. "Hey look! A RAINBOW!", Alice yell in happiess. Just then, the girl from the fight and her friends come out. "Hey asshole, lets fight for real." the girl said. "Alright you ask for it, Link Summon...!" (Vrains). Patrick rolls her eyes. One other reasons why Patrick love Alice is that she made her laugh.


	4. Chef Easter

Black City, the darkest city in Xeon. Murder, rape, shootings, theif and kidnapings. This was why Pollio the half human/ half Pokken was a cop. The anthro Zorua lost his mother and father in a house break-in. Death by being shot. He was weak back then, but now he was brave. Sure, Pollio lack mustles, but made up with smarts, and fast draws. Pollio's triangle ears flicker as his radio boom: **"****OFFICER! THERES A ROBBERY IN A BAKERY CALL 'FAIRY DUST' IN BLACK CITY MALL! SUBJECT SAID TO BE A MALE OBST****AGOON IN A BLACK COAT****!"** 'Well, let the FUN begain.', Pollio thought as spead up and turn the blue light show on.

"NO! PLEASE!", the chef scream as she was push on the floor by the Obstagoon. The chef was a Sylveon with a hot body. She had a big, soft butt, F-Cups breasts and a hour glass body. Her beautiful, crystal light blue eyes winden in horror. This crimal just stole the bakery's money, and now he wants to rape her. The worse part is that in the shop, they were infront of the window, so ALL the the people can see the force sex. "Don't make me shoot your sexy ass BITCH!" (**BAN****G****!**) The Obstagoon fire a round, hiting solded wall. The Sylveon burst in to tears ask she remove her red uniform, showing the black bra and pantsy she worn. The Obstagoon smirk as he zip his pants down pull out his dick. He put the gun on the back of the chef's head and said, "Remove the bra first. I want you to feel shame you bitch.". The Sylveon siffle as she started to remove her bra. However, someone bust in the shop by shooting the lock on the door, which the Obstagoon set to stop people. The crimal grab the girl and pointed the gun at side of her head. Pollio was the first and so far, the only cop at the crime. He point his gun at the Obstagoon and shouted, "Come quite or I'm shoot you damn it!". The crimal smirk and said, "Do you realize I got...(**BANG!**) FUCK!". Pollio shot the Obstagoon in the leg, letting go of the Sylveon, who ran behind Pollio. The other cops came in. "Your safe now madam.", Pollio said softly. The Sylveon smile with tears in her eyes: "Thank you."

Two weeks later

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!", Snap Pollio's boss. They were in the boss's office, talking about a case that ended with Pollio shooting the crimal in the arm. The boss was getting piss off over the fact that Pollio always end up shooting the crook. "Look you asshole! I'm putting you on vacation for this month! That will make relax you idoit!", the boss yell slamming the desk. Pollio noded and said in a calm voice, "Yes sir. I'll see you next year.".

Pollio walk in the mall with a orange jackat and blue pants. Pollio was okay with the vacation, but was P.O. over the fact that he now can't protect the good. He walk along the side of the stores. He saw the bakery that was broken in two weeks ago. It look alot empty with only one costmer. Pollio walk in to see an anthro Slurpuff master chef talking to the same Sylveon from before. "Look Easter, I'm sorry but you need a brake. You are working non-stop after that robbery. I know you are traumatize by the sexual assault that horny psycho. Please, take a month vacation. you need it.", Slurpuff said while hugging the Sylveon. "Thank You.". With that, the Sylveon walk to the back to clock out. The master chef walk to the back too and Sylveon walk out. The Sylveon and the Human Zorua lock eyes. "Hey! I know you! Your that officer who save me.", the Sylveon said in shock, happy to see the officer. "Yes, I am. The name is Pollio.". "Nice to truly ment you. my name is Easter.". They shoke hands and walk out of the bakery. "So, out on vacation yeah?", Pollio ask. Easter noded and said, "Yep, I'm still recovering from what happen. I think I'm good for a month of relaxing. So your on break too?". Pollio rub the back of his head, "Yeah, My boss had the waterfalls up his ass. He is mad about how I save lives.". Easter smile softly and said, "Well at lest we get rest. Hey! I've an idea. Lets have date at my house. Is that okay with you?".

That Night

Pollio knock on the door of Easter's house. Easter live in a rich nigherhood by the city and Pollio was nervese about this date. Easter opening the door wearing a pink robe. "Hello Pollio. Come in.", Easter said as she becking him inside. They walk into Easter's living-room. There was two slices of cake on the table. They sat down and started eating. Pollio eyes wided as love the tase of the cake. "Wow! Easter your a great cook.", He said smiling. Easter blush as she speak: "Thank you. You see, I started cooking when I was eight. My sisters depende on me to cook because are mother didn't care about us. So I loved to cook because it helps people. I loved that you save me from being rape. I love you Pollio.". Pollio smile and said, "It's okay Easter. I actually became a cop in a smiler way. I lost my mom and dad by a killer. I wanted to protect the good.". Easter was heart moved by this. She decide remove her robe, revealing her F-cups cover with a white leather bra and wearing white leather panties and boots. Pollio's boner jump up in the pants, growing 8'ins. "Like what you see? _hee! hee!_I'm an angel cake, but a devil cake as well. Let's _play_ upstare.", Easter said, shaking her ass to the horn dog cop. Pollio love were this was going. They walk upstares and went in a room were Easter's dirty secret was revealed. Their was handcuffs, a collar with a chain, a blind-folde and a ruby colored wip. Pollio blush hard as Easter said in embarrassment, "Yeah, sorry. I'm really a good soul, but I can't help being a bad _humililatrix_. I love to play, but couldn't find a man to help me with my fantasies.". "Don't worry, I think you found a match.", Pollio said, started to remove his pants. Easter was super happy that spank Pollio's butt. They went in and Easter close the door. Pollio was naked, already wants to be punsh. Easter smirk as she grab the handcuffs and cuffed Pollio's hand behind his back. She then put the collar on Pollio, Step on his back, grab the wip and pull the chain. "Tell me, do you have fantasies of women?", Easter ask as she rub the wip on Pollio's ass. "Yes, I actually jerk off to PlayBoy. I'm a bad horny boy!", Pollio moan in pleasure of the holly Sylveon on him. "Oh boy. _Let's fix you my horn dog._". With that, Easter slap wip hard on her new boyfriend's ass. "Ohhh...(**SMACK!**)...FUCK!...(**SMACK!**)...ahhh..", The moans of the Zorua getting love from this sexy angel. His cock twich in pleasure, readly burst with cum. "...Fuck...(**SMACK****!**)...I going to come!". Easter smile and said, "Go head and cum, I will **LOVE** to see you cum to your new **QUEEN!**". Pollio cried in bliss as the wip was taking him to a world of pleasure. His cock let's go and fire the pearls of sex out on the floor. Easter move her foot off of him and pull the chain up, lifting up Pollio. Easter saw Pollio's tail. While Pollio was mostly human, with bare skin, he had a normal Zorua tail and ears. Easter gab the tail and Pollio yelp. "Let me jerk you off and I'll fuck you to death after that.", Easter swisper in Pollio's ear. She walk in front of him, sat down and grab his cock. The Easter jerk the cock fast. The sexy slaps were music to their ears. "Yeah, that's right. Feel the hand of love you fuck.", Easter said in a nasty voice. She jerk him off for 5 mins until Pollio came hard on her. Easter's breasts creamed and she move them up to lick the cum. Easter click off her bra and took off the handcuffs off of Pollio. She then tackle Pollio to the floor, smashing her F's in his face. Pollio dance his toung on the balloons as Easter peck his head with kisses. "Oh GOD! I'm going to Cum!", Easter scream as she cream pied. Pollio pull Easter's panties down and shouted, "LET'S FUCK YOU COW!". "HELL YES YOU DOGGY!", Easter outed back as she grab the cock and shove it down. She scream as she felt the sexy pain. Pollio eyes wided as felt the super tight pussy. "OH SHIT! IS THIS YOUR FIRST!?!". Easter stare in his eyes with lust and anwser, "Yes. Thank you Pollio. Now fuck me to Heaven. Make me your **_BICH!_**". This was why Easter was traumazite by the Obstagoon sexal attack. She was a virgin. Easter started bouncing on the cock as they make out. Pollio got flurty and slap her bubble butt. She pay that back with a pinch his balls. Their toungs smack each other, swaping spit as Pollio naughty hands grope the boobs. His toyed with the nipples between his figher. Easter was in her world. Her pussy being reck by the monster dick. The pussy was milking the cock as the hands was milking the breasts. Easter spaze said she cry, "I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! I truly love you! Please fuck me!". Easter sheid tears of joy as she came hard like waterfall. "Oh fuck! Easter get readly! I'm firing in the cum dumpter!", Pollio shouted. They sat up and hug each other as Pollio came. Easter cryed and moaned as she felt the warm baby powder in the oven.

Pollio walk out the house with Easter. "I had a good time. Maybe we Chistmas to getter.", Pollio said, groping Easter butt lovely. "Yes. Also I'm free tomorrow for... _some fun_.", Easter said. They kiss and Pollio leave, having a new family memder.


	5. Teacher Thanksgiving

"Children! Settle down!", The teacher shouted as the kids quickly sat down. The teacher was MILF in her 24. She was Leafeon with a H-cups bust, cury butt and thin chest. This was Thanksgiving and she was a teacher at Frezza's Elementary School. She love her job, but to hell if it wasn't the last day before Winter Break. Thanks couldn't wait for the end of the day so she could go home. The bell rang as the kids leave for the bus. Thanks was about to leave the classroom, but another teacher came to the front door. He was a normal human with spiky black hair with a long bang in front of his right eye, red eyes and light skin. He was Church and despite the creepy look, he was like his name. He was kind-hearted, lovely, peaceful, smart and a great guy. "Hey Thanksgiving, I need to talk to you.", Church said as he walk in the classroom. Thanks eyes winded as he came in a sad tone. "OK? What's wrong? How is your marriage?", she ask as Church sat down with tears. "I'm now divorce. My wife hit me last week infront of my mother. My wife was arested, and I file a divorce. I so sorry for telling you this, but can I stay at your house tonight. I'm so heart-broken and I need someone than my friends.". This smash Thanks heart in pices. She knew about the abuse of Church's wife. That bitch was just a horny gold digger. She didn't show love to Church and use him as a sex toy. The worst part was that she didn't want kids, so she force him to wear condoms during sex. "It's OK Church, you can crash at my place until you recover.", Thanks said, hugging Church as he broke down. "Thank...kk..You...(sneaf!)"

That Night

Thanks and Church went in the apartment. Thanks live in Frezza City, on the 14th floor in a 20 floor building complex. It was small, but clean, so Thanks was okay with her living conditions. Church sat down and ask, "Thank you Thanksgiving, but why are you doing this?". Thanks side, smile and said: "I know how it feel to have love ones who don't actually love you. My sisters were crazy; a slut, a gangster, a PTSD soldier, a witch, a gay girl and a crazy cake. I didn't want to be like my sisters or my slut mother as we each had a different dads. So I left the family snd started my life.". Church smile softly. Thanks went in the small kitchen and grab some leftover pizza that was warm-up. As they ate, Thanks noted that Church was staring out the window. He was looking at pair of lovers making out. His sorrow was shown as he shed a tear. While Church was known as a wonderful guy, he always had his heart on his sleve. Thanks needed to get him out of his depression out of the away. She had an idea. "So...do you have plans on how to get back on the dating sean soon?", Thanks ask. Church rub his eyes and said, "Unfortunately No. I'm 25 and I'm afraid of finding a wrong person again. To be honest, I'm willing to go for Pokken, but my family may be upset.". This was music to Thanks's ears.

20 mins later

"Thanksgiving, I can't steal your bed.", Church stated as Thanks brought him in her bed room. Quickly to his surprise, Thanks kiss him, needle her tough in his mouth. Church got a lustful boner of 5ins. "But why? Why me?", Church ask as they parted. "You see, I actually had a crush on you. I also want to fix your heart. I want to show you the true meaning of love.". These words of Thanks warm Church's heart. "Wait here.", Thanks said as walk out of the room. She came back in a pink bra and panties. Church plush hard as he never seen the 'Miss Holiday' in her night wear, let alone her big cleavage. "Thanksgiving, your, and forgive me, your sexy.", Church said while staring. Thanks sat next to him on the bed and said, "Let's take this slow.". They started by making out, with Thanks on top of Church. Their toughs dance slowly, The girl's teaching the boy's. Church was loving this. He never felt like this before. They kiss until Thanks move off and clip the bra off. Church play fair by taking off this shirt. They then kiss again with Church felling the soften breasts on his ceast. "Hey, you can play with my boobs.", Thanks said. Church nervously put his hand on the right boob. The softenss was hot. His mind was blown as he grope the pillow. He play with it like a child. He slowly toy the nipple. He then grab the other cup with his other hand. "Thank you Thanksgiving. I never grab breasts before. My Ex-wife never let me even touch them. She also never, and I hate to say this, have big breasts like this.", Church prise as he move his head in the middle of the pillows. 'That bitch can eat her heart out.', Thanks thought as Church snuggle up in her milk jugs. She knew that Church was telling the truth, and this made her upset that he was a sex toy. She was HELLA going to change that. "You can lick and suck them." Church did what Thanks said and lick the tasty skin. He then suck the nipple. Thanks put her hand on the back of his head. She brush his spiky hair. "Okay, pull thouse pants down.", and Church did. Thanks move down to the cock and put in between her H-cups. She started to slap them on the cock and pre started coming. "So...ooohhh...Soft...", Church moaned. This was heaven for him. His cock twich and before they knew it, he came hard. Cum rocket out and spray on Thanks. "Sorry, It's been to long.", Church said as he hug her. "It's ok, Now it's time to give that cock a _hug_.", Thanks said as she remove her panties. "HOLD! I can't..ttt..t fuc...", (SMACK) She stop him with a kiss. "Don't panic, I took the pill.", Thanks said as she put the dick in the pussy. "OH FUCK!", Church shouted as they started fucking. They bounce as Church queeze her butt cheaks. He hold on as he could, but the milking of the pussy was too much. "OH GOD! I SORRY THANKSGIVING BUT I'M GOING CUMMING!", Church scream as he felt the puse and twiching of the stick. Thanks hump harder and shouted, "DON'T WORRY! CUM! FUCKING CUM! YOU NEED TO CUM! **_CUM IN ME SO YOU CAN FEEL WHAT TRUE LOVE IS!_** ". Curch scream as he came hard. He cried as Thanks came as well. They made-out as they did, which made Curch cum more.

Church slept in Thanks's cleavage. Thanks rub his hair as she hold him. Her phone rang. 'YOU FUCK! GIVE ME...(Click)'. It was Church's Ex-Wife and Thanks hung up. She kiss Church's head and swiper, "Don't worry Church, I'll will portect you and show you love.". She then fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a great day of teaching love.


	6. Priestess Christmas

_'Then, are Goddess bless us with the gold of __sex. "Frute of love can only be touch by a true lover. The breasts are the ripe milk of love. Women are the heros for men. The men are the sheep. We need the sheep to kiss the ripe breasts.", Arceus shouted. It's was the first Hexsexon.'_

It's was a beautiful night in Normally City's Church. When it come to Pokkens, their religion was Sexologly. The religion of Arceus and love was important to the Pokkens. The Pokkens in the church was happy do to the fact that tonight was the first night of Hexsexon, the religion week of Sexologly. The big main lobby was fill with Pokkens talking and laughing, except for one who was a Pikachu in a drown coat and black pants. He was looking for a woman that he loved. He saw his love, a Espeon with a G-cups busts, smooth hour glass body and large bubble butt. The Pikachu smile as that Espeon was one of the priestess of this church. She was also his wife. The Pikachu walk to his wife. "Hey Christmas!", He called out with the Espeon turn to see her husband with a smile. Christmas Hoilday, or Christmas Switch to be exact, was surprise to see her lover; Letgo. She remember how they first ment.

16 Years Ago

A every young Eevee walk tours a church for the weekly worship of Arceus. She was alone do to her family not caring about Sexologly. She went in and sat on the red seats. The church was empty because Sexologly was new to the humans and the Pokkens didn't much care. The Eevee notices and young Pikachu who worn a raggy jacket and pants with holds. She walk to him and sat next to him. "Hello, my name is Christmas. Welcome to this church.", Christmas said as she put out her hand. Surprisingly, the Pikachu jump to the hand. "Please, don't hurt me.", He cried. Christmas smile and said, "Don't worry, A woman should not hurt a man. A man should not hurt a woman. Please tell me your name and problem.". The Pikachu look in the Eevee's eyes. It shown love and pleace. "Letgo is...s my n...na..name.", the Pikachu said. "I'm not love...ve. My mother is d...d..dead and my father beats m...mmm...me.". This broke Christmas's heart. "I can relate. My mother is a sinner of lust, the deadly of all sin. Also my real father left me.", Christmas said, putting a hand on Letgo's back. Letgo smile and ask, "Can...n..n you love mm...m..me?". Christmas hug him and said in a smooth voice, "Yes, I will be your lover. I will teach you about Sexologly."

The Present

Christmas smile as Letgo came in front of her. They kiss and Christmas ask, "So, do you want to go to the _back_?". Letgo nods and the two went to the back. Sent that day they meant, They went to the green-room of the stange to learn about Sexologly. However, after they marry, they started to have sex in the room. Now, they still study and prey to Sexologly, but they love to _play_ in the room. Today was super special because Christmas knew it was the anniversary when they meant. They went in the green-room and started making out. Letgo grope the holy G-cups of his lover. His hands then started to unbutton her church robe. "Here, let me show my fruits.", Christmas said as she remove her robe. She wore a green bra and panties. Letgo grab the boobs and said, "I hate to say this, but I **LUST** for your breasts. Do note, I love you more than that. I love your touch, your kindness, your eyes, your kiss and your love.". "Well, at lease I'm not only one who's lusting right now.", Christmas said with a smirk. Letgo lick the vally and Christmas moan. He knows how to treat the fruit of hers. Christmas unclip her bra and Letgo started to suck on the nipples. He queeze the soft balloons and rub the nipples with is teeth. Milk came out and Letgo drang it. Christmas now had three kids with him and alot of milk to share. After all, Letgo deserve it for blessing her with love and kids. Letgo love the warm milk tease. He move off the nipples and toy with them by pinching them. Christmas remove his pants and underware to see his 7in cock twitching to cum. "Wow, I didn't know you...Ummm.. horny.", She moan. Letgo slap the tits and said, "Yes, and you look like your thirsty too". He lade down on the couch that was in the room and Christmas put his cock between her G-cups. She started to slapping her boobs on the stick, the softness hug it like a pet bunny. "OH FUCK! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!", moaned Letgo as he started to hump back. Christmas started to suck his cock, with her toung toying the it by slow licks. The spit warmth help cum flow in the cock, ready to fire. "CUM! I'm cumming honey!", Letgo shouted as he blast his pearls in her mouth. Christmas swallow it whole. She got up, got on all-fours and removie her panties. "Please give me your love. Fuck your holy wife and please give me your love.", She said as she shake her large bubble ass. Letgo jump on her and ramp his cock in her asshole. The walls swallow like her mouth and Christmas scream. Letgo quickly bang the ass, with cock twiching in ready to burst again. He then begain to slap her ass hard. Christmas moan as she felt the sexy ripples of slaps. "OH FUCK ME! OH ARCEUS FUCK ME! PLEASE CUM IN THAT CUM DUMPTER!", She shouted as felt that monster cock ready to cream. Letgo moan as he dump his baby powder in that ass. Christmas was in so pleased that she started peeing on the floor. "Ohhh..oh FUCK! Damn it I pee.", She said disappointly. Letgo smile, move out of her, walk to the cablet and pull out paper towels. He also put out a cleaning spray and clean the floor. Christmas herself quickly went to the bathroom (wearing her robe) and clean her pussy to avoid STD. When she got back, she saw her Pikachu jerking is stick in her bra. "Well, someone is super **_sinner _**of **_lust_**.", Christmas said walking to him. "Sorry honey, but I needed to get ready to fuck my wife'e holy pussy. After all, you did help me back then, so let me give let me give your pussy love.", Letgo said as Christmas remove her robe. It was true that Christmas save him. She gave him a home to protect him from his dad and teach him love. She knew her husband was thankful to her, and now their going to fuck tonight again. Christmas got on top of Letgo and shove his cock in her pussy. They hump each other, feeling their sexes kissing. The wall hug tightly on the cock as Christmas never cum durning the sex until now. "Oh FUCK! I cumming!", Christmas shouted as she blast a waterfall from her pussy. Letgo cried in pleaser as he felt her warm juices running on his dick. This made him fire his cum in her pussy. Christmas fell on him and past-out. Letgo smirk. He knew Christmas will fall a sleep. He talk to the hightess priestess to let them sleep here tonight. He drop off their kids to their aunt for the night. He was happy that this happen on the day they meant. "I love you my goddess.", Letgo said as he started to sleep. They were bless by Arceus.


	7. Soldier Veteran

"So are you alright with this?", William ask as his two daughters look at their aunt Jolteon. They knew they be staying the night with her, and it will be boring. "Yes, it will be alright. I know how to care for them along with my other nieces and nephew.", The Jolteon said with a smile. This was Veteran, a veteran solder of WW3. You can tell by looking at her left metal arm and her ear now being a cube like hearing-aid. However, this didn't stop her from looking ugly, as she had busty G-cup, a sexy six-pack and bubble butt. William sigh and said, "Thank you V. Trick, Treat, you be good tonight and have fun.". "Ok...", said the two young Umbreons, who ears droop. Veteran smile as William drove away. Trick and Treat ran in and jump on the couch. Tonight Veteran was babysiting her two sisters' (Halloween and Christmas) kids. They wanted time with their husbans, so they called and drop their kids of. Veteran didn't mind. Infact, she **LOVE** the kids. First there were Trick and Treat, Halloween's twin daughters who love watch TV. Next was Vixen, Christmas's youngest daughter and youngest of the group who love to play outside. Then there Gift, Christmas's middle child and first daughter. She was reading her book. Finally there was Tinsel, Christmas's oldest son and the oldest of the group. He was no were to be found. That wasn't unusual, sent Tinsel was 21 year old Pikachu who didn't care about his life. 'Were is that boy? He should here playing with his nieces and sisters.', Veteran thought as went upstares. She stop near the bathroom, hearing a odd sound; SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 'NO! It can't be!?!', Veteran thought in horror. Was her nephew...beating his meat!?! "Raaa...(moan)...piikaaaa.", Veteran hear in the bathroom. It was TINSEL! Veteran blush in horror and embarrassment. Why was Tinsel sinning at his own religion. Veteran quickly and quitely walk downstares. She had stop this odd action, and she knew how.

Later that night.

It's quite. Good for Tinsel who needed to masturbate his 7in dick. He was horny, and needed to play with his meat. Luckly, his sisters, cousins and aunt was sleeping as it was 11:30pm. He snuck downstairs and went in the downstairs bathroom. He when in quickly and quitely. "Finally, I can bust a nut.", Tinsel said as he sat down on the toilet with his pants and boxers down. He grap his stick and jurk. "Time...oh...to...ah...fantasize", He moan softly. Then out of the blue, Veteran pop out of tub next to the toilet. Tinsel saw her and turn pale. "Boy, don't you panic. Go to my bedroom. Were going to have a **TALK**.", Veteran said in a serious voice.

In Veteran's room

"Tinsel, please tell me why your masturbating. I need to know.", Veteran said to Tinsel, who sat on her bed. The room wasn't helping do to all the guns hanging on the wall. Tinsel sigh and finally speak; "I'm sorry. I been trying to get girls so I could lose my virginity and have a girlfriend. I couldn't because I'm a loser. I super sorry but being a 21 virgin is hard. Please, I'll do anything for this not being out.". "Tinsel...", Veteran started as sat next to him, "I know how you feel. I didn't lose my virginity, even after the war. I fought hard in that war and thought that one of the awards was to have sex with alot of men, but I was wrong. I started masturbating too. I don't want you to think about sex for the rest of your live. I'm not every religious, but I know that lust is the deadlest sin of all.". Tinsel smile. He knew that his aunt was helpful. Veteran smile, she knew what they needed to do. "Tinsel, I know what to do. We can lose are Virginity together. If you do this with me, I sware not to tell your mother.", Veteran said as she remove her shirt, showing her G-cups cover is a black bra. Tinsel's cock stand up like a soilder. They grab each other and started to make-out. Their toughs dance as Tinsel grope Veteran's tanks, felling the soft bra covering the sexy boobs. Veteran grope his ass. She had to ament, she is falling in love with her nephew. They started to get fristy as Tinsel's hands slip in the bra to toy the nipples while Veteran's hands slip in his pants to jurk his cock. They play with their sex until Veteran stop and remove her bra. "Come on boy. Suck my tits. Show your beats side.", Moan the aunt who grab and move her tits in a sexy way. Tinsel grab thouse tits and proceeded. to suck his aunt nipples. He then started sucking on the boobs skin with pops. "Oh...ff...FUCK! Tinsel! Let's fuck. Let's do this!", Veteran moaned. They remove their undergarmets and move are sexes at each-other. The cock was at the doors of the pussy. "Aunt, I'm ready to do this.", Tinsel said in hornies. "Go on and get in!", Veteran moan in hornies. He ram in and they felt the rush of lust. They moan and cry as they finally got fruite of sex. Veteran bounce on Tinsel cock as he moan to death. "I love aunty! I love you...ummm..! I sorry for not showing it to you!!!", He moan loudly. "Oh...Cum...pull...OUT!", Veteran shouted, and Tinsel did what he was toll. He pull out and jurk-off as Veteran came. She then wrap her jugs on her nephew's boner. She slap thouse pillows on it and startes to suck the tip. Her toungh lick hard on that stick, giving Tinsel a rush of pleasure. "Oah...I'M CUMMING!", He moan as he blast his love in her mouth. Veteran suck it all. They then tickel each-other under the covers, with Veteran cuming twice when Tinsel suck her tits. Tinsel came ones by rubbing his cock on her soft ass. They finally got tired and fell a sleep.

Next Day

"Wow! Thanks Tinsel!", Christmas in shock, seeing him putting Vixen in her car seat. Veteran smile at walk next to her young sister. "That boy got future Christ.", she said to Christmas. "I hope so. Thanks again for doing this. Hope you have a great Hexsexon Vet.", Christmas said as she hug her older sister. The family left, with them waving, and Tinsel giving her wink. Veteran forgive Tinsel, understaning his true self. The funny thing is, they had one thing in common; They weren't religious. They agreed that once a week, he'll vist her to have '_their fun_', until he found his true lover. She love her nephew. She hope that someday, she'll find her lover too.


	8. Stripper Independence

It was 9:00pm in Mashvane City. It was pleaceful and quite; until a fancy sport car flew by with booming music. The car was black and had red neon lights. The driver was a Pokken Emolga who was driving up 110mph with his mind on things. This was Xero, a 21 year old boy who couldn't think of his life. He just got out of Foster Care Home he live in for most of his life. He hated that place. That family never care for him, nor thouse asses at PKPS. Shoot, he was never popular at high school. So he bought a cool car and work in dark gang; TEAM SKULL. He was one of the best, becoming the new Skull leader right-hand man. Xero drove until stop a strip club call 'Rainbow Unicorn'. 'I do need a good brake.', thought Xero. He park his car and went in. Luckly, there were no pay-in fee, so he sat at the left side of the stage. There were little people here, only a Pokken Gengar, a Pokken Nidorion, a Galarian Pokken Weezing and a half-human/half-Pokken Buizel. _"All right boys welcome to the final act of the night! Here is the master herself. **THE FIRECRACKER SAMURAI!**"_. 'The Firecracker Samurai?", Xeno thought as the stripper came out. The stripper was a really sexy Pokken Flareon who had a J-cup bust and fat ass. She was wearing a shiny red kimono with gold flower patterns on in. Japanese music played as the Flareon dance by shaking her bust up and down. She then turn around an shook her behide. Some of the Pokken smirk, but Xero was horn-up as his dick was 17in in his pants. The Flareon moan as she shook her breasts one more time before removing her kimono, showing her black bra and panties with the same gold flower patterns on them. Xero smirk as none of the other guys pay attention, to the pont were the Weezing got up to go get a drink at the bar. Xero got up and started throwing 500¥ at the Flareon, who was super delighted. She came by, pick up the yen and wispered, "Meet me in the back after the show.". The act ended with the Flareon going in the backstage.

After the Show

Xero waited at the back of the club. Luckly his car was here just in case. "So...do you remember me Xero?", the Flareon ask as she walk tours him. "No...How do you know my name?", Xero ask back. The Flareon smile; "It's me, Independence Holiday. Remember how I pick on you durning are years in middle and high school?". Xero mouth drop. He remember her. He remember how she was his number one bully. She burn him and called him a weak loser. "Wait, then why are you doing here? I thought you live with your family in Black City?", Xero ask. Inde took a deep breath and speak: "Honestly, shit happen. My sisters left me at my mom's place. I was ok with her because we talk a little. However, my mom past away by canser in the lungs. I needed help. I couldn't talk to Val and East do to them hating the family forever, I don't know were Labor and Patty is, I afraid of Hallow and Vet, and Mas hate me for being a sinner. So I had to play my card and be a stripper. I always wanted to be a dancer, but the only job was this. I wish I never push people out of my way. Now I living in a hotel, and they are planning to kick me out! (Sob) I wish I can... mmmm... be with someone.". With that, Xero hug her as she cry in his chest. "I...I...(Sob)... wish I didn't hurt people, now I'm alone and scared." "It's Ok Inde. I'll let you stay at my house so you can get back on your feet.". Inde mouth drop with thouse word that came out of Xero's mouth. "Xero...". He shush her they got in his car.

In Xero Apartment

Xero was making room in his couch bed so Inde can sleep. His apartment was at lest something. He had small space, with only a living room and bathroom. He turn his coush to a bed and left it there. He had alot of junkfood, though he dose eat healthy. He had a Flat-Screen TV. "Oh fucken Goddess, why do live in this place?", Inde ask with worries. Xero smirk: "Because it's cheap. I just move out of my foster family and I'm now working with... well some people. I'm think of...". Just then the phone rang. Xero pick up went out side. Inde sigh, 'I guest I'm not the only one. I have to tell him.'. Xero came back and sigh; "Well, my boss got arrested and luckly I was clear. I guest we both need help." "Xero, did you just work for Skull?". Xero mouth drop turn to Inde. "It's ok, I found out by reading this bandana. I wouldn't tell and I'm not mad. I guest we both turn dark.", Inde said. They smirk at each other. "Hey Xero, I love you. I really do. I fell in love with you near the end of high school, but I hurt you to much. Please love me to.", Inde said. Xero smile and pull her in a kiss. They fell on the bed and begain to strip naked. Xero started to lick the boobs that toyed with him at the club. He suck on thoughts jugs with pleaser as Inde jurk his cock. "Yeah suck my tits. Fuck...mmmm.me.". Inde moan. Xero had it and turn her on her front. He lick and bit her ass, tasing the juicy booty. He then grab his cock and ram it in her ass. "FUCK ME!", screamed Inde as Xero smack that ass of hers. He fuck her hard, making sure that butt was his now. He grope her breast and play with the nipples. "I'm cumming! I LOVE YOU!", Inde moan loudly as she blasted hard on the bed with her juice. "I'm CUMMING!", Xero scream as he fire his cum in that poop shoot. They lade there until Xero got up and turn of the lights. "Thank You, my true love.", said Inde. With that they fell asleep.

11 years Later (Present Time)

"FIREWORK! HERO! STOP BOUNCING ON YOUR BEDS!", Snap Inde as she saw her son and daugter jumping. "Sorry. We can't wait for Santa!", said Hero said he hug his mother. "Yeah! and you said we'll see are cousen for the first time right?", Firework said as she pull herself in bed. "Yes my love, but remeber, we don't know how it's going to go, so be on nice and on gard.", said Inde.

5 mins. Later

"GODDESS! I got thouse kids in bed.", said Inde as sat in bed next to Xero. "Well, at lest well don't got a show up time.", he said smiling. As of now, Xero and Independence had change for the better. Xero was now work for a videogame store and Inde was make more money as a MILF stripper. Even better was the fact they found a great way to make love and money together as Inde was also a web porn star. She have videos of Xero fucking her to death online. The best part was that not only that they live in a great house in Mashvane, their kid are proud of them (though Inde had to tell them not be like her when they grow-up.). They happy as Inde was now bettet mother that hers and Xero had a true family. They now had the life they wanted as kids.


	9. True Sisters

It was Hexsexon week and the Pokkens was happy. Every one was having a great day, except for Valentine. She really didn't have family to go to. Worse, it was also Christmas Eve. Valentine was shedding tears in quiet. "Sweet-Heart, what's wrong?", Jack ask as he hug her from behind. "How did...?", Valentine turn and Jack kiss her and grope her J-cups lovely. "I'm a Psychic, so I can feel your heart and mind. Also, you were standing here while I bake cookies.". Jack then turn off the lights and walk her to the bedroom. "Thanks honey. It's just... I have no family, remember?", Valentine said as they got in their bed. "Oh Val...", Jack started as he lay his head on her bust; "I know how you feel, I lost my brother. I also know that you didn't have a relationship with them. Tomorrow we'll have a great day." Valentine smile and they said goodnight to each other.

Next Day (Christmas)

Valentine woke-up as she heard talking in her boyfriend's living-room. "...So were is she?", a familiar voice said as Valentine got out of bed and walk out to the living-room. Valentine saw Jack, an half-human/half-anthro Zorua Pokken and... "EASTER!?!? THE FUCK!?!?", Valentine scream in panic. Her older sister, Easter, was here. Valentine ran back in the bedroom and hide in under the bed. Jack quickly came in the room; "Honey, Please don't be scared. I told Easter everything and she wants to talk to you. I'm so sorry, I let..." "It's OKAY! Just...!...just (Shiff!)." Valentine started to cry. She didn't know how or why Easter came here; but she knew that her sisters would beat her up. "Jack, let us alone for two hours. Can you show Pollio around the city?", Easter ask. "I...uh.?", Jack rub the back of his head. "Jack, it's okay. I trust this. Just go.", Valentine said in a calm voice, trying to calm down. Jack kiss Valentine on the forhead and leave. They hear a car drove off. Valentine came out and said, "Alright, let's get this over with". Easter shook her head; "You really think I'm going to hurt you. Val, I here to see you. It's been so long and I wanted to talk to you. You know I'm also a out-cast to in the family. I was so upset when you ran from the family. I need you Val." Easter hug Valentine, F-cups meets J-cups. Valentine was shock; "You love me?" "Yes! Val, I hated what mom, Hallow, Labor, Patty, Vet, Mas and Inde did to you. I never hurt you.", Easter said. This was true as Easter was the only sister who never hated and blame Valentine. "Valentine, I look for you for years. I so bless to be with you. I will never leave you. I love you.". Easter then walk her in the living-room. "Oh Easter, Thank you... I love you too.", Valentine said in joy. They talk a little bit, talking about their new boyfriends and their crazy week so far. Valentine was shock to hear about the robbery and Easter was shock about Valentine's living conditions. They laugh about Jack's fears and sex-play and Pollio's brave heart and sex-play. They LOVED their boyfriends. "By the way, I have a gift for you.", said Easter as she walk outside. She quicky came back in upset. "Crap, the boys took Pollio's jeep. The gift was in the back of that jeep." Valentine smile, "That's oka..." "NO! I need to give you something.", said Easter. They sat down and Valentine noted that Easter was evny staring at her J-cup breasts. "_I know what to do..._", Valentine said in her sexy voice as she remove her shirt, showing her red bra cover breasts. The cleavage made Easter act like a deer in headlights. "Oh..._Val_...", Easter moan as she remove her shirt showing her white bra cover F-cups. Easter jump on Valentine and their tounges meets, East's gidding Val's in a dance. Easter's hands unclip Valentine's bra and started groping her fun pillows, toying the nipples. Valentine did the same, feeling her sis little-big tits. They hump on each-other, feeling thr rush in their pussies. They **_NEEDED_** this. Move off the kiss, Easter move her boobs in Val's face. Valentine started sucking on the nipples. Easter moan and smile; "Damn...oh!...Val...Good...Sis." Valentine's hand move to the other boob and play with it like clay. One in the mouth and one in the hand, East was in heaven. Easter drop her pant and panties, then rub her pussy on Valentine's legs. Easter was about to burst and Val **_love_** it!. "...I'm FUCKING CUMMING!", East yell as she blast her juices. Valentine hug her big sis. "Easter, thank you.", she said as Easter snuggle with her; "It's okay. I'm happy that got my little bany sister back. I love you and I'll be with you even if the other sisters hate us. Were true sister." They smile as Easter finally grop Valentine's breasts and suck her tits. Val cried as she move her pants and panties off. Easter help by figuring Valentine's pussy. The touch melted Valentine's heart. She felt the rush as Easter suck hard on the nipples. "Big...Sis...CUM...ING!", Val scream as she came hard. Easter smile as she move to Val's pussy and begain licking it. "**_SIS... You BITCH!_**", Valentine shouted in bliss. The long licks and heated breath cause Valentine to spasm. Val started to rub her J-cups as Easter's tought rub the G-spot softy and teasingly. "EAST! EAST! EAST! EAST! _BRAKE ME!_", Valentine scream as her pussy precum. Easter moan, loving the taste of her little sister's flower. Valentine moaned, her big sister was like bee taking the honey. "FUCK! CUM!", She scream as she blast her pearly whites on East. Easter smirk as went in her bag and pull out a dildo and strap on. "Please sis, _fuck me like a **BICH!**_", she said. Valentine smile and said, "_Oh East...I didn't know you play **dirty**_.." Valentine put the strap on and Easter got on all-fours. Val got on top and ram the dildo in the pussy. "Ohh...V...Val...Val...fu...fuck...fuck...m...me..me...", Easter moan as Valentine fuck her like a bunny. Valentine grope the F-cups, pinching the nipples while licking East's back. The humps were hard and fast, the slaps were sound juicy. The dildo was hitting the G and rubbing the walls. Easter cried as her little sis bang her to town. "Sis...sis...Val...**_VALENTINE! I LOVE YOU!_**", Easter scream as Valentine move off the boobs and began to slap Easter's bubble butt. "**LOVE YOU TOO!!...**_**EASTER****!**_", scream Valentine as Easter came on the dildo. Valentine took off the strap on and lay down the floor. Easter quickly put the strap on and got on top, F's on J's. "Big...Sis..._fuck me..._", Valentine moan as Easter slip the dildo in her pussy. Easter was turn-on by her little sister's plead. She hump hard and softy, their tits rubbing each other. They sloply kiss and moan as the fucking got hotter and fast. "BIG **SIS...**Cum...ing..!", Valentine yell as she came. They kiss hard as evey lay there.

2 Hours Later

"..and that's why you don't fire a gun at a wall.", said Pollio as he and Jack came back from a busy day at the city. They noted the bras and panties on the floor. "Well...that explain the 2 hours.", said Jack. "Duh. Our girls are lustful.", Pollio said. They burst out laughing and took a peak in the bed room. The sisters were sleeping in the bed. Pollio smirk and Jack smile. "I'm glad that they together again", Jack said. "I'm also glad that this gift was okay though the drive.", Pollio said, holding the gift and putting it on the table. "Let's watch TV. They will wake up soon.", Jack said as they sat down. They watch TV for while. The gift in question was a photo in a frame. The photo shown a little Eevee beening hold by a bigger Eevee. It was sisters first photo, and Valentine was smiling.


End file.
